Give
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Um presente inesperado para Kurama, vindo de Hiei. Summary horrível.


Yuyu Hakusho e seus personagens não me pertencem nem nada do tipo. Apenas me divirto com eles. '-'

**Give**

Manhã de dezembro. Fria, ninguém nas ruas. Era fim de ano e as pessoas estavam em casa, comemorando a manhã de Natal com suas famílias. Mas ele não tinha realmente uma família. Sim... Morava com os pais. Os pais de Shuichi Minamino. A família de Shuichi Minamino. A família que ele roubara. Como um lendário ladrão, também roubava pessoas... Assim como roubou a vida daquela criança. Agora ele, o lendário Kurama Youko, vivia como Shuichi Minamino.

O ruivo suspirou e colocou as mãos dentro do grosso casaco que usava, na tentativa de isolar o corpo do frio. Já era o 18º Natal que passava como humano. Sim, humano. A face do ladrão do Makai fora abandonada e poderia estar com sua família ou seus amigos naquele momento. Mas estava cansado da noite do dia 24 e a maneira como descansava era estranha. Ficar andando pelo parque, vendo a neve amontoada nas ruas e ninguém passando. Naquele momento, as crianças deveriam estar acordando ansiosas para abrir os presentes que o "bom velhinho" deixou embaixo da árvore. Mas já fazia algum tempo que ele não ganhava presentes ou acreditava na tal "magia do natal". Para ele, era apenas uma data qualquer, mas gostava da alegria que contagiava as pessoas naquela época. Mediante o pensamento, o rapaz de olhos esverdeados sorriu para si mesmo. No mesmo momento, apareceu quem menos esperava. Um vulto negro estava de pé ao lado da árvore que passava.

- Hiei? – voltou a olhar para o alto. Sabia bem quem era aquele vulto negro.

- Por que não está com aqueles idiotas?

A voz fria cortou o ambiente, assim como o vento. O ruivo encolheu-se um pouco, mas abriu um sorriso e retrucou.

- Eu posso te perguntar o mesmo, Hiei. Eles te chamaram, não foi?

- Hn. – o moreno fechou a cara. – Não vou perder meu tempo com idiotas.

O ruivo riu-se. Hiei estava com um humor ótimo, como de praxe.

- Yukina está lá, não?

No momento que falou da irmã gêmea, o koorime virou o rosto para o lado contrário do rapaz de olhos esmeraldas, que sorriu divertido. Hiei nunca se controlava quando se tratava de Yukina e Kurama sabia que o amigo não gostava de vê-la tão perto de Kuwabara. Provavelmente era esse o motivo que levara o de olhos avermelhados até ali. E Hiei, sabendo que o kitsune sabia a resposta, mudou de assunto.

- E você? Por que não está lá?

- Não sei ao certo... – Kurama deu de ombros e Hiei arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, esperando que ele continuasse, o que logo foi feito. – Eu queria andar um pouco.

- Hunf... Já ganhou seus... presentes? – o moreno tentava conversar.

- Ah... – Hiei o pegara de surpresa. Não esperava aquela pergunta. Sorriu levemente, fechando os olhos no ato. – Não, não. Já faz um bom tempo que não ganho presentes.

- Por quê? – franziu as sobrancelhas ao perguntar.

- Não faço idéia... Acho que não sei o que pedir, por isso.

Kurama estava estranhando... O amigo baixinho estava falando até demais, mas não era ruim isso. Gostava de ouvi-lo falando. E, por sua vez, o demônio de fogo estava estranhando as atitudes do rapaz de cabelos cor fogo. Natal não era a época em que os nigens reuniam-se com os amigos e família e trocavam presentes entre si? Hiei desceu da árvore, parando em frente ao ruivo, que ficou a fitá-lo com uma expressão que dizia por si só que ele não estava entendendo.

- Você é idiota?

- ...Er... Hiei? – não estava entendendo aonde o outro queria chegar.

- Por que você não se aproveita dessa época para pedir coisas? É isso que os humanos fazem! Não?

- Então... É isso? – o ruivo inclinou a face para o lado, dando um sorriso de canto. – Eu realmente não sei o que querer. Com apenas um abraço fico satisfeito.

- Então por que não pede para seus amigos humanos?

Kurama ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, mas logo abriu um sorriso.

- Porque eu quero pedir para você.

Hiei virou a cara, irritado e – pelo menos para o ex-ladrão – claramente constrangido. Kurama estava tentando irritá-lo – pelo menos era o que Hiei achava, mas... Movido por algo mais forte, talvez o espírito natalino (?), o koorime retirou as mãos dos bolsos do sobretudo preto e ficou quieto. Kurama ficou surpreso com aquela ação, simples, mas grandiosa vinda de quem veio. Envolveu o menor nos braços que demorou, mas retribuiu.

- Feliz Natal, Hiei.

- Feliz Natal, kitsune-baka.

**Fim**

_Ok, me matem! xD Ficou horrível, mas queria fazer algo. E gostaria, antes de tudo, agradecer à Artemys Ichihara por ter ouvido minhas idéias e contribuído com outras!_

_E desejo um Feliz Natal a todos ^^ Espero que me dêem uma review de presente viu? xD_

_Felicidades e até mais!_

yuu grantaine.


End file.
